The Polyjuice Predicament
by Veralena
Summary: Hermione will do anything to get Harry, even change herself. What happens when she decides to change fate, and make other people suffer along with her?
1. “Care to Join Me In a Dance?”

**Summary**: Hermione will do anything to get Harry, even change herself. What happens when she decides to change fate, and make other people suffer along with her?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N**: After taking a break, I decided not to delete my story and thank god I did not throw it away forever from my Recycle Bin. I looked at the plot for this story that I had written a very long time ago and decided that it was a pretty good plot and that I should probably give it another chance. Anyways, if you've noticed, this is the exact same story from my previous "Polyjuice Predicament", except that I have changed Parvati's character to Ginny. Gets much more interesting with fiery Weaslette temper doesn't it? I love the plot of this story so please just hang on to the last minute and you might really, really like it.

well, here goes...

* * *

**Chapter 1 – "Care to Join Me In a Dance?"**

"Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny turned to look around for the voice. She saw that it was Harry. He was wearing his old emerald green robes that strikingly matched his eyes so much. His messy hair fell down to his forehead, covering his lightening bolt shaped scar. He was wearing a smile, somehow a hopeful smile, and he looked positively handsome at the moment.

It was the start of the sixth year ball that they had for Christmas. Dumbledore had suggested that they have one because it was getting too boring for the students anyways.

"Oh! Hi, Harry!" replied Ginny.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful crimson dress that was sleeveless and had small red flowers embedded at the hem. Her green eyes sparkled with the excitement of the evening. Her fiery hair was surprisingly in curls. Harry gasped lightly; he had never realised how pretty Ginny would look in curls. On her neck rested a shining golden pendant.

Harry spoke up again. "You look beautiful."

"Oh...well thanks, Harry." Ginny seemed a bit surprised. "Um, if you don't mind, I have to get down to Dean..."

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Sorry for stopping you..." Harry muttered. Without a further glance, he strode quickly off in the direction of the Common room to wait for Ron.

Moments later, Ron emerged, looking very self-conscious and nervous. Harry and Ron both waited for Hermione. When she did come down, she received compliments from both boys.

Hermione was wearing a stunning gown of creamy silk. Her hair was curly and up in a loose bun with a few tendrils coming down her face. Her chocolate eyes were warm and she was wearing a diamond necklace...the one that Ron had given to her.

"Wow, Hermione...You look amazing!" said Harry.

"Yeah..." said Ron, practically drooling over her.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks you guys. Um...Ron maybe you should get to Lavender... she's waiting in the Entrance Hall you know."

Ron frowned at Hermione. "Oh...right. I'm going with Lavender. Well, see you then Hermione, Harry."

As soon as he left, Hermione clutched Harry's arm tightly and smiled at him.

"So? What do you think? I worked for hours on this look just to impress you!"

Harry managed a weak smile. "Well, you impressed me all right. Let's just get down to the Great Hall, Hermione."

They went down the marble staircases together and mingled in with the other people awaiting the start of the Ball.

Harry and Hermione found Ron with Lavender. Lavender was wearing a colour to match her name. It was a beautiful light violet dress that was sleeveless and had little sequins sewn into the hem and the top. She had her hair up in a half ponytail, but it was very well done, and her hair was loose and had some strands falling around her face. Ron seemed quite taken with her, and quite glad that she was going with him, and not someone else.

Harry and Hermione had just started talking with them both when Ginny came through the crowd. She was holding onto Dean's hand. Dean looked very handsome at the moment, and Harry wasn't surprised that Ginny had chosen him as her date.

"Hi, Lavender!" said Ginny, coming into the group of the Golden Trio and their dates.

"Hi, Ginny! Wow...Hi Dean!" she said, looking Dean over. His face looked sophisticated and his eyes were like burning coals. His chiselled chin and striking composure made him look like an aristocrat.

"Oh...Hello, Lavender. Do you guys know when the doors to the gardens will open? Dumbledore said something about nine o'clock..."

Ginny put her hand in front of her face and leaned towards Lavender to whisper something to her, but Harry heard them.

"I really don't know what's gotten into Dean...he's been acting like this for the past few days..."

Their conversation became casual and light, and as eight o'clock struck, the doors opened. The Hall was decorated amazingly. There was holly and mistletoe strung everywhere on the ceiling, the Christmas trees were gigantic and carrying everything from candles to real fairies. There were actually little gnomes dressed up as Father Christmas sitting on the edge of the teacher's tables, who were singing Christmas carols that were barely audible.

The students poured inside the Hall and sat down at the small round tables. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Dean all sat down at the same table. It was lit with candles so that their faces were filled with a dim glow.

"Welcome, students, teachers, caretakers, and pets!" Dumbledore said with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye. "The food will arrive shortly, and I hope that everyone assembled here shall have an excellent feast. At nine o'clock, we shall have our musicians arrive and play, for you to dance at your will. If you do not choose to dance, please remember that the gardens are open to everyone to enjoy some fresh air. And now, you may order your dishes!"

On the table, many menus had appeared, so all the students picked them up and started ordering their food.

"Finally! I didn't eat anything for lunch so I could save some room for the feast," said Ron, ordering dishes upon dishes of delicious food.

"You won't ever change, will you Ron?" asked Hermione dully.

Ron shook his head vigorously.

After many minutes of munching down on food, everyone felt very sleepy, and not in the mood to dance. Their stomachs were bloated, and the drinks made them drowsy. But when the music came on, the air suddenly changed from tired to lively.

"Well, Ginny, we didn't just come here to eat," said Dean, standing up. "Will you care to join me in a dance?"

Ginny took his hand and headed out onto the floor where some other couples were dancing. Soon Ron and Lavender left for a dance too, so Harry and Hermione were left alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Ron likes eating. I like it in my stories when he eats a lot. He's not exactly my favourite character, but he's the best guy to stick in humor. Review ppls! 


	2. “Shut Up, Ronaldino!”

**Summary**: Hermione will do anything to get Harry, even change herself. What happens when she decides to change fate, and make other people suffer along with her?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N**: I decided to put a piece of dialogue for the chapter names. I think it's funnier this way, or puts some foreshadowing about what the chapter is going to be about. Let me know if it's effective!

* * *

**Chapter 2– "Shut Up, Ronaldino!"**

"So, Harry. Are you excited for the New Year?" asked Hermione, turning around to look at Harry.

"Not really," he responded absently, not looking at her. Hermione seemed a bit hurt that he wasn't paying any attention to her when she had been in the Girl's Dormitories since eleven trying to make herself beautiful.

"So, uh, are you going to dance at all?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah," he said, snapping out of his vortex. "Let's go."

As soon as the last song ended, they both got up with the rest of the people and started to waltz around the room.

Hermione noticed that his attention was somewhere over her shoulder, but she couldn't look back far enough to see where he was looking.

"Hello…anybody home?" she asked, widening her eyes.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hermione. Right. OK. Sorry." He muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione cocked her eyebrows at his strange behavior. As soon as the dance ended, Harry and Hermione both sat down. Soon, however, he got up.

"Um, Hermione, I'll be back, all right? Feel free to dance with anyone else in the meantime," he said, still not looking at her while fixing his robes.

She did say a word and watched him sourly while he made his way across the dance floor. She couldn't see that far, so she slightly craned her neck. Over at the far end of the Hall, Harry was standing up. She couldn't see what he was doing because he had his back to Hermione, but as the new song started, Harry and Ginny got up on stage.

"What?" she asked herself loudly. Ron turned to look around at her as if she was a lunatic.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah…shut up Ronaldino."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop bothering me."

Ron shrugged and muttered something, then turned around to his own table. Hermione's able members seemed to have dispersed to some other tables, so she was completely alone.

Harry and Ginny were revolving slowly on the spot. Ginny looked embarrassed and shy. Harry seemed breath taken.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Ginny looked down at his shoes and muttered, "Thanks..."

They simply danced in silence as the minutes went by. Harry stared at Ginny the whole time, and Ginny tried looking elsewhere as to cover her blush. When the dance ended, Harry kissed her hand like a gentleman (Ginny reddened furiously again) and led her back to her seat with Dean. He then made his way back to Hermione's table.

"So," said Hermione, who had her arms crossed and looked bitter. "You were watching Ginny the whole time?"

"Yes…" he said, sitting down. He was smiling and seemed to be in his own world.

"You know, Harry, "she started, heaving a big sigh after a long moment of just staring at him, "I really, really don't know _why_ you asked me to be your date when you wouldn't even notice me."

"Huh?" Harry said, snapping his gaze back to her. "What?"

"See!" she said, throwing up her arms in despair, "This is exactly what I mean. You can't even listen to what I'm saying!"

"Hermione, I can hear you quite clearly – "

Hermione furiously banged her hand on the table. "Harry! There is a difference between hearing and listening!"

"Well, then I listened to you quite clearly," he stated calmly, "Look, Hermione, I appreciate you all dressing up and everything for me, but…maybe…maybe you should go dance with Ron…"

Ron, whose ears, had pricked up at the sound of his name, turned around from the other table and stood up, still at his chair. He gazed open eyed at Hermione while she argued with Harry.

"Harry, if there's anything I hate more than not telling the truth is changing subjects! Which is exactly what you're doing!"

Everyone in the Hall looked around at Harry and Hermione. Even Dumbledore had stopped midway in a dance with Professor McGonagall to watch the fight with a slight smile.

"Hermione, you're my friend. You and Ron are my _best_ friends. But Hermione, I think you were meant for – "

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHO I WAS MEANT FOR WHEN I CAN CLEARLY FIGURE THAT OUT MYSELF!"

"Hermione, stop it!" said Harry, finally getting angry at her for yelling so loudly. "Your hard work will go to waste! All this year, since September, you've glued yourself to me! JUST GIVE IT A DAMN REST!"

Hermione looked flabbergasted. She threw Harry a disgusted look and left the Great Hall, stomping loudly on her way up.

Ron moved his wide eyes to Harry.

"What, in the name of bloody hell, was that?"

* * *

**A/N:** god it's fun to make them yell. Was the chappy good or bad? sorry a bit of a short chappy. promise that the next one will be longer! Review ppls! 


	3. “How Dare You Have a Snogging Match!”

**Summary**: Hermione will do anything to get Harry, even change herself. What happens when she decides to change fate, and make other people suffer along with her?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:** the title of the chapter is a bit weak, since it gives away a bit too much, although you may not even realise who someone has a snogging match with who. It's because I wrote a lot in one stroke and then I realised I hadn't written the usual length for each chapter, I'd written more. So I had to cut the chappy off at a weird place. Anyways sorry for that and sorry for stalling.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – "How Dare You Have a Snogging Match!"**

Two days after the ball, Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room; Ginny was draped over him. They were talking about useless things, quite breathlessly at that, since they had just recovered from a snogging match.

Ron was out in the Quidditch field, practicing and swivelling through the goalposts. Everyone was out in the grounds, so Ginny and Harry had taken advantage of this time alone.

Harry took a tendril of Ginny's hair in his fingertips and caressed it. Just as soon as he had put it back behind her ear, the door opened.

"Ron, I –,"

A gasp was heard, and Harry turned to see who it was so fast that he cricked his neck. There stood Hermione, looking flabbergasted. Then suddenly her eyes narrowed and she gave Ginny a cold look.

"Oh, well, if I'd have known that you were _snogging_…"she sniffed.

Harry let go of Ginny and stood up.

"Look, Hermione, let's not -,"

"Oh, shut up!"

And she flew up the stairs, making sure to bang the door to the girl's dormitory on the way.

Inside the girl's Dorm, Hermione lay on her bed, overcome by sobs.

_How dare he snog Ginny! How dare he put his arm around her! I hate Ginny! She's such a cow. How dare Harry forsake me? His best friend for the past six years! I've loved him longer than Ginny has! Doesn't he know? Doesn't he care? I suppose not. Seeing that my love can't even get through his thick skull. The things I've been through! Ginny never accompanied Harry on all those adventures! She never saved his life! Was she there when Ron and I helped him find the Philosopher's Stone? No! She just lay there, in our second year, helpless in front of the stupid Basilisk! She didn't even care that Buckbeak was almost killed. She didn't even help Ron when he was carried away by Sirius! She didn't help Harry figure out the three tasks during the Triwizard Tournament. She didn't do anything! And now, she's with Harry! That's not possible. It's not. _

And then, her sobs subsided, and she raised her head from her arms, dried tears still clinging to her cheeks. A maniacal gleam stirred in her watery eyes. Her frown turned into a grin.

_I'll get her. Oh, yes I will. Harry's mine, all mine. And she can't steal him from me! Oh, no, she can't. She can't She can't. SHE CAN'T!_

Hermione suddenly sat up. Her voice still echoed around the empty Dorm room. She realized that she had just voiced out her own thoughts.

A few weeks later, Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking to Transfiguration. It had been a long day and with the last period with McGonagall, came the first weekend since the Christmas Holidays. Ron and Hermione were arguing about S.P.E.W. while Harry walked in between them, trying to stop their incessant bickering.

"…I mean, if you _have_ to be so annoying about it, then at least give us some time before you jump down our necks!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron! _Someone_ has to care about those poor things!"

"But, they're happy! Why bother them when they're happy serving us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have _you_ ever been happy doing chores?"

Ron bit back a retort as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"There's no point," whispered Harry while Hermione rearranged her books in her arms.

They continued walking (Ron and Hermione in huffy silence), until they saw Ginny pass them by.

"Hey, Gin!" called out Ron.

"Oh, hi!" she replied. She came over to them, Harry snaked his arm around her waist and Hermione gave the pair a disdainful look. Ginny glanced reproachfully at Hermione and then kissed Harry quickly on the lips.

"So, what class are you going to right now?" asked Harry.

Ginny grimaced. "Well I'm going to Potions but I just came back from Herbology, which was completely useless."

"Why?"

"Well Colin got bitten by some weird plant in the first ten minutes of class, so after he got taken to Pomfrey, we just sat there doing basically nothing."

"Oh, well, we don't really need to know about your pathetic life right now, so if you don't mind, we have to go to Transfiguration class," snapped Hermione. "Come, on guys." And she pulled on both Harry and Ron's shirts, dragging them both behind her.

"Stop it, Seamus!" giggled Lavender, as she and Seamus walked drunkenly around in the corridors. Seamus leaned towards her again, whispering things in her ear.

"Seamus!" gasped Lavender. Seamus started laughing. Once their laughter had subsided, Seamus drew her around again. Lavender puckered her lips, preparing for a kiss when –

Bang!

Lavender gasped. "What was that?"

Seamus shielded Lavender and stepped towards the noise. It was coming from the nearest door.

"That's the girl's washroom," whispered Lavender.

Seamus sighed. "Probably Myrtle."

Lavender nodded in agreement. Then suddenly her head snapped around to look at him.

"Wait…how do you know about Moaning Myrtle?"

Seamus shrugged. "Harry and Ron told me about her a couple of years back."

"But…how did they know about Moaning Myrtle?" asked Lavender, bewildered. "Only girls know about her."

Seamus grasped Lavender around the waist and pulled her along to the Gryffindor Commonroom. "Hermione must have told them."

* * *

**A/N:** weird place to end (see above). Anyways not much to say except that I'm really tired and my hand is cramped from writing so much in one night… 


	4. Your Book Smells Like Snape

**A/N: **I'm updating after a long time, I think. I was out of ideas, but now I think I'm on the right track for this story. It's going to be short, that I'm sure of, and it shouldnt be longer than...eight chapters.

**Summary:** Hermione will do anything to get Harry, even change herself. What happens when she decides to change fate, and make other people suffer along with her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's many-levelled universes nor her many-faceted characters, although I do own the terribly naughty things I make them do.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Dining Hall. Ron was shoveling down his meat pie, on his left, Harry was reading the newspaper and Hermione was sifting through her textbook for Arithmancy.

"Slow down, Ron, or you'll die," she said, looking down at him. Ron raised his head for a moment to look at her, then he lowered his head again and continued to chomp through his pie.

"Hey, Hermione, did you see this?" asked Harry. He moved the newspaper to bring it around Ron. Hermione cast a disapproving glare at him, then went back to her textbook.

"Hermione –,"

"Quiet, Harry," she responded coolly. "I'm studying."

She sighed heavily and put back her textbook into her bag. She brought out her Potions book.

"Hermione, do you honestly have to study Potions now?" asked Ron, bits of meat still on his face. "Your book smells like Snape's dungeons, and that makes me sick."

"Too bad, Ron," she replied disdainfully.

Hermione moved her pumpkin juice out of the way to make more room for her textbook. She then flipped through the pages slowly.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Harry.

"No," she snapped.

She feverishly went through each page, reading only the title and then flipping forward. Finally she ended on one page, but before Ron could lean over to read it, she closed the book and stuffed it back in her bag.

"I'll see you guys later," she said distantly, and she got up and left.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron, looking at her haughty stride out of the Dining Hall.

"No clue. And I don't really care either," said Harry, scowling, "'cause she's got a major grudge against me. Merlin knows why."

A couple of hours later, Hermione was crawled up against her bed, sifting through her Potions textbook. She stopped at the same page she had stopped at earlier. She gazed down at the ingredients that were scrawled out. _Should I really do this?_

If she had done it once, she could do it again. But it would take time. And she didn't know if she could stand it for that long. Yes, she loved Harry, but could she do this? And then suddenly, this fierce rage struck up inside her.

_Yes, I can. And I will!_

She hastened to the girl's bathroom again.

"Hi, Myrtle," she said without even looking up. Myrtle gurgled up from her toilet.

"What are you doing here again? Still want that revenge?"

Hermione said nothing. She sat down again with her cauldron.

"I think you're downright mean," said Myrtle boldly.

Hermione whipped out her wand and hit Myrtle with a jinx. The jinx flew straight through her stomach and hit the wall behind her, making some bricks break and fall. Myrtle sobbed and whizzed back into her toilet bowl.

"That should settle you," said Hermione triumphantly.

For the next two days Hermione left the bathroom rarely. If she did, it was to go to classes. She slept only 3 hours every night, and returned to the bathroom as long as the night would permit.

* * *

After around a month of this, she decided that it was time. Now was the chance to go around with her plan.

"Hey, Gin," she said quietly one night in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny seemed surprised to see her there. Nevertheless, she looked pleased that Hermione finally appeared to be civil to her again.

"Hey, Hermione," she replied timidly.

"Still doing homework?" asked the older girl.

"Yes…McGonagall assigned us a foot-long essay and Flitwick made us practice a really complicated charm…"

Hermione sighed, reminiscing. "Ah…to be a fifth year all over again…"

"Here, sit," said Ginny, gesturing for Hermione to sit beside her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks."

She sat down and looked at Ginny while she bent down on her homework again.

"You know, I'm sorry about everything," said Hermione suddenly.

Ginny looked up again. "For what?"

"Oh, you know, acting the way I was around you and Harry. I guess…" her face showed her unease, "I guess I'm just a bit jealous that you got him after all."

"_Really_?" asked Ginny, surprised.

And, perfectly on cue, tears poured out of Hermione's eyes. "I'm…just, so sad, you know?" she sobbed. "I just can't believe he would…do this to me…"

"Aw, don't worry, Hermione," said Ginny, putting her arms around Hermione comfortingly.

Hermione complied, also putting her arms around Ginny while still crying.

"I'm…so, gl…glad that someone…understands," she moaned.

Suddenly Ginny snapped back, putting a hand to the back of her head.

"Ow…"she said, "…what was that?"

Hermione stuffed her hand inside of her robe.

"I don't know," she sniffed. "What happened, Ginny?"

"A hair probably got caught on the sleeve of your robe," said Ginny.

"Well, I should go now," started Hermione, dramatically heaving a sigh, "You have work to catch up with."

"Bye," said Ginny, smiling. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Hermione nodded and turned around to go back up to the girl's Dormroom. The corners of her lips went up in a slow smile.

_Perfect_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** ok well thats that. so i think i'm half-way done through the story now. review!!

**starlite rose**


End file.
